Question: $\begin{cases} h(1)=96 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)-1 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
Answer: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${96}$ and the common difference is ${-1}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)={96} {-1}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.